Incubo, the Wailing World
Visible from lightyears away as a nightmarish blob of writhing flesh, with billions of mouths shrieking out, the dreaded Daemon World Incubo is heralded by howls of ecstasy and agony across every vox and psychic channel when civilized life draws near it. Founded eons ago, by an unknown Slaaneshi Daemon Prince known only as the Lavender Serpent, Incubo is an abandoned, depraved utopia, left behind, presumably when it got bored. A former Paradise World twisted to the vile snare of Chaos, Incubo moves at random through the twisting miasma of the Eye of Terror, constantly chased by Slaaneshi of all creeds, who view it as their holy ground. History No one knows who the Lavender Serpent truly was in life, and the legends about it are contradictory, with few of them even agreeing on the being's gender. Nonetheless, the Lavender Serpent earned its ascension when it performed a ritual, offering the unstained souls of all who lived on the beautiful paradise world that Incubo used to be. The ritual began with the playing of a grand symphony that saw the skies darken as She Who Thirsts entered the innocent souls of every living creature on the planet, filling them with an insatiable, uncontrollable need for depravity. As the planet's cities erupted into an orgy of blood, flesh and steel, Slaanesh's power stopped the people from dying as She fed on them, instead melding their bodies like melting candlewax. Billions of people wailed in rapturous agony as their flesh was molded like clay and they were connected as a writhing carpet that bonded with the planet's biosphere. The psychic scream of the former populace, a scream that would never stop, tore open the Warp, and saw the Serpent ascend. For eons, the Wailing World would sail the unknowable tides of the Warp, vanishing and reappearing days, months, or centuries later. It became something of a legend for the Slaaneshi who live in a Warp Storm such as the Maelstrom, the Eye, or the Screaming Vortex, as Incubo is supposed to contain the greatest delights imaginable. Bands of Noise Marines, Emperor's Children and other Slaaneshi constantly chase after the planet, hoping to find a permanent place within the many favored Hosts that defend the sanctity of the World. Even non-Slaaneshi often seek to do business at the Daemon World, reasoning that only the most powerful and worthy Champions of Slaanesh would have set foot on the soil of the planet. The only beings not welcome on Incubo are Khornates, who will receive a very frosty reception. The planet itself rebels against the energy inside them, and one false move will provoke the layers of flesh to drown the Khornate to be digested slowly and painfully. 'Ecosystem' Like all Daemon Worlds, the nature, chemical makeup, and even the laws of physics are subject to change at any given period. The Choir The Choir is the euphemistic name the Slaaneshi have given to the writhing carpet of flesh that blankets the land and infuses all living things that grow on the planet. According to legend, in ancient times, the Serpent played a symphony that united all flesh and meat on the planet in an orgy of depravity, so pleasing to Slaanesh that He molded them together like clay, infusing them with the ground and the biosphere, as an eternal testament to the Serpent's art. Each of these still living beings emanates a psychic melody, a haunting wail that can be heard in the back of the minds of ever sentient being in the planet's gravity. Everything on Incubo is covered in a constantly moving, cancerous, fleshy mass. The flora and fauna appear made of entwined hands with elongated fingers, sprouting bleeding skin-flowers. Lakes are rimmed with enormous, enamel teeth and are infested with gardens of squirming tongues. Enormous mountains covered in eyes and ears dot the distance, moving like immense herd animals. Due to some bizarre, Daemonic perversion of physics, the planet is in a state of constant sunrise or sunset, bathing it in a haunting, red glow. The Vaults Beneath the surface lies the Vaults, a constantly shifting labyrinth of organic tunnels, which grow and shrink nearly at random. The permanent residents and defenders of the Daemon World, as well as many Noise Marines passing through make their lairs in the Vaults, enjoying the depravity on offer and ensuring that their favorite pleasure world does not get seriously compromised. Constantly changing, there are several 'stable' areas, like the Bazaar Abominatus, a place where merchants and eccentrics come to ply their trades and arts. Mercenaries come here looking for employers, slaves and mysterious chemicals are traded, and all manner of indulgences are catered for, making the Bazaar a very tempting stop for heretics who are just passing through. Provided they do not make too much of a fuss, even Khornates are in less danger of being 'swallowed' by the world. Slaaneshi are happy here to accept anyone's coin. Deeper in the Vaults there are stable areas for worship, mostly immense, ornate shrines to Slaanesh carved in bone and shrieking, agonized flesh. There are other, smaller areas that are dedicated to Tzeentch, Nurgle and other lesser Gods of Chaos, but obviously not Khorne. Each of the lesser shrines is occupied by a permanent Champion of that god, allied with the Slaaneshi majority. Shrines COMING SOON! The Immaculate Gardens Gardens of skin and flesh where Daemonettes dance amid the sweat-reeking hair-fields across the goose-pimpled plain of flesh. MORE COMING SOON! The Shrieking Madonna The legendary core of the Planet, where the Serpent's invention, the Shrieking Madonna is supposedly hidden. Slaaneshi who come far and wide seek this legendary, accursed artifact, believing that even a single note from her tortured lips will bring forth ecstacy and sensation like no other. The Shrieking Madonna is a daemonically-infused device that bonds to a victim, in this case a flayed and crippled Eldar, after which the device was named, keeping it alive and in a state of constant, searing psychic intensity. This state makes it bond with the the nerves and feelings of the planet's writhing biosphere, causing the host to emit the psychic shriek the planet is named for. It is rumored that anyone who finds the Shrieking Madonna would be able to control Incubo, permanently altering the makeup of the planet and molding it to their liking. Despite these whispers, however, no one has ever managed to find it, despite many going mad in the Vaults as they lose themselves listening to the endless, discordant wailing. The Perfect Temple Created by Vritra the Howler, the Perfect Temple is the base of operations for the assembled Slaaneshgi who wish to create the Neoviglia. The Perfect Temple is a combination of human and Laeran design elements, creating a temple of the same, living screaming flesh as the rest of Incubo, as well as alien designs, that channel gusts of air into musical hymns to Slaanesh. Notable Visitors/Residents Feel free to add your own! * [[Vritra the Howler|'Vritra the Howler']]' '- Like many Noise Marines, Vritra has chased the Wailing World, finally finding it after centuries of searching. While it is hardly a permanent base for the Screaming Rapture, they do consider themselves loyal guests, and will defend the planet if necessary. Quotes Feel free to add your own! Category:Worlds Category:Warp Phenomenon Category:Daemon Worlds